


Caleb's Glasses

by JoyGayTrash



Series: The Modern Nein [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, and yes he doesnt like them, and yes this is the modern au, but nott does, joygaytrash, the modern nein, yes caleb has glasses fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyGayTrash/pseuds/JoyGayTrash
Summary: Caleb has glasses and Nott loves them
Relationships: Nott/Caleb Widogast
Series: The Modern Nein [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654348
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Caleb's Glasses

"Oh fuck me," He mumbled, looking at the small empty box in his hands. 

Caleb was out of contacts, great. This meant he had to wear his glasses until he got a refill on the contacts he needed, which takes a while to get there. Caleb is not a fan of wearing his glasses. 

They never really...matched his aesthetic. Caleb gave off a vibe of a hobo liberian, which he was going for. But, with his glasses, he gave off a vibe of a lame ass English teacher, which he wasn't going for. 

He sighed, tossing the empty box in the small bathroom trash can in the corner before opening one of the drawers under the sink. Caleb reached in and pulled out a black glasses case then closed the drawer. He carefully pried the case open, taking the glasses out of it. Caleb looked at them for what felt like forever before sighing again, putting the glasses on. 

Caleb looked dumb. The frames were a bit too thick for his liking and the dark color of his frames popped out too much compared to his skin. But, there wasn't much Caleb could do at the moment. 

"Let's get this over with," Caleb told himself in the mirror then continued on with the rest of his morning routine, finishing up in the bathroom before going to the kitchen to make him and Nott breakfast. 

\---

Feral gf: How come you left early this morning, lebby?

'Because I'm not sure how you would react to me in glasses,' Caleb thought as he sneakily responded to Nott's text. 

You: My boss asked me to open up this morning, perle

Feral gf: Okay. You cool if I stop at the bookshop during your lunch? I can bring food~~

Caleb glanced over at the clock on the wall that hung above the front door. His lunch was in about 20 minutes and it generally took Nott a good 15 minutes to make them both food and bring it to the shop just in time. Besides, she was gonna see his glasses anyways. 

You: Sounds like a date. See you in 20, ja?

Feral gf: Yea, ya dork. Ily

You: Ily2

Caleb sighed softly as he slipped his phone into his pocket and returned his focus back to the cash register. He fixed his hair as he scanned the store, seeing a few customers lingering around: It was fairly empty today, seeing as it was a weekday and most people use their weekends to stop and spend money there. 

"So, uh, have you always had glasses or is this a new thing?" A voice asked curiously. 

He looked over his shoulder and saw one of his co-workers, Yeza, standing behind him. "Well," Caleb started to say, turning around fully to face the halfling, "I've always had glasses. I just don't wear them because I have contacts," He explained. 

"And I'm guessing you're out of contacts?" 

"Ja. I somehow forgot to call in more last week," 

"Oh my, that doesn't sound like much fun,"

"It isn't. Luckily you chose to keep your glasses full time and not choose what I did,"

"Yeah, I guess so,"

Caleb smiled a little at his co-worker before they both returned their focus back to their work. Oh how Caleb was dreading his lunch break. 

\---

Nott kept her hood up as she walked into the shop, having the backpack full of food on her back. Her hood made it so the majority of her face was invisible, hiding her goblin self since there was always someone who has an issue with her. 

She walked past the check out area, giving a cheeky wave to Yeza before scurrying to the breakroom. Since Nott has stopped and visited Caleb at work so many times, his co-workers know her fairly well and let her go into the breakroom as she pleases. Some of Caleb's co-workers were nice, like Yeza, but there were some rotten apples in the bunch. Though, Caleb made sure they never gave Nott a hard time. 

The goblin opened the door to the breakroom, seeing Caleb's back to her as he sat at the small table in the middle of the room. She knew it was him based on two things: one, Caleb put his hair up in the same ponytail everyday and two, Caleb always wore a cardigan to work. He says it fits the aesthetic of the shop. 

She made her way over to his chair and crawled up onto the back, leaning down and kissing his cheek. Nott looked at Caleb as he smiled, chuckling softly at her. Then that's when she saw the glasses. 

This was the first time Nott's seen Caleb in glasses and honestly? She loved it. She loved how his glasses made his blue eyes pop out with ease. She loved how his glasses helped contrast Caleb's freckles(which Nott also loves). She just loved how they looked on him. 

"Uh, earth to Nott? Did I lose you there?" Caleb asked, waving a hand in front of his girlfriend's face. Nott blinked a couple times before returning her focus on Caleb's face, her yellow eyes wide. 

"You look hot as hell in glasses, lebby," Nott blurted out, reaching up and squishing Caleb's face with her hands.

"I- what?" He asked, blushing a bunch. Nott couldn't be serious, right? There was no way he looked good in glasses. 

"You, Caleb, look hot in your glasses and you should wear them more often," Nott said again, keeping her hands on her boyfriend's face. 

Caleb couldn't help but chuckle quietly as he moved Nott's hands off his face. 

"Liebling, I do not look good in glasses. They're too thick and too dark for my liking,"

"For your liking, but not my liking. They make your eyes and freckles pop out and add good contrast to your face,"

Caleb chuckled slightly as he blushed some more, his freckles poking out of the redness across his cheeks. Nott grinned as she reached up and pulled Caleb's face close to hers, pressing a quick kiss on his lips. He happily returned the kiss, smiling a little. 

"Now, shall we eat lunch? I made some beef stew," Nott said after she pulled away from the kiss, taking off her backpack. 

"Oh yum. I've always loved your stew, liebling," Caleb replied, making Nott smile. 

The two spend the rest of Caleb's lunch break enjoying the need stew Nott made. They also spent the time complimenting each other(and by they, it mostly was Nott. She just loved how flustered Caleb gets when she compliments him). 

But after that day, Caleb definitely planned on wearing his glasses more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes come yell at me about this au at my tumblr, joygaytrash


End file.
